


Faded

by kawaii3little2neko1



Category: Black Cat
Genre: Black Cat - Freeform, F/M, Goodbye, Illusions, completed short story, street cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii3little2neko1/pseuds/kawaii3little2neko1
Summary: After a new change in Train his life he felt like a free cat but the lost of saya still hits him really hard.





	

Train jumps from rooftop to rooftop to anither one, again and again. He ran to the place were he first saw Saya and were he was a lot to see his little friend. He liked cats a lot and espacially that little one. 

A lot has changed the past weeks. He joined in a new team with a little girl, princess and a old guy that suppose to be a gentleman. But even so deep down in his heart is a empty spot were he feels hurt sometimes. He missed Saya a lot but doesn't really admits it. She changed his life in something brighter. She helped him to set free from his masters. From a pet to a street cat. That's the black cat he wanted to be. She did a lot for him but he think he could of have done more for her. he rejected the feeling of being careless. He believed that he could of saved her if he just did more. She died... He saw her die right infront of his eyes. Te see this horror in his mind over and over makes him hate creed even more. 

He goes sit down on the place were he first met her. He took out a bottle of milk and started to drink. The milk didn't tast so good. It kept reminding him of her. He pours the rest of the milk in a cup and place it besides him. A little black cat appeared out of the dark shadow and ran to the cup and started to drink happily. The tail of the little neko wagged as it licked up the milk.

Train closed his eyes and lays down on the roof. He all of the sudden heared Saya her voice in his mind. It was her song she liked to sing. "I own you a big time...Saya" He whispers.  
A strong wind breezes through his hair as he opens his eyes a little and groans. Then he sees Saya standing infront of him while smiling. His eyes widen as he sits up, looking at her. He smiled back at her as his illusion of her fades away in the breeze. He leaned back against the wall and covers his eyes with his hand, letting a tear escape from his eyes. 

"...Goodbye Saya..."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't copy this story!
> 
> Thank you for reading. ^-^


End file.
